


i found infinity with her

by LoveIsHell



Category: Endless Love, Kara Sevda - Fandom
Genre: F/F, asu understands, nihan needs someone to understand, nihan never truly loved kemal, nihan truly loves asu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsHell/pseuds/LoveIsHell
Summary: Nihan finally understands how an endless love truly feels like...cause Asu makes her feel like that.





	i found infinity with her

Nihan allows her gaze to stray from the sketch in front of her, to her wrist where there lays a tattoo of the infinity symbol.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
When she and Kemal had those done,it was to show and profess their endless love for each other. infinity,endless, forever, its what they were supposed to represent. but back then she was naive,so eager for a taste of freedom that she latched onto anything that promised it.

she was always a wild and free soul. her parents had tried to contain her,but she was a rebel if not anything. then emir came into her life, that's when things took a turn for the worst. she convinced herself she loved kemal, so she endured all that emir put her through. she didn't know when it turned from her wanting a bit of freedom, into scheming, lying and fighting for her life and to protect the one's she loved.

But when her brother killed himself,that shattered something irreplaceable inside her. her free and wild soul felt so caged and isolated.and one night she couldn't take it anymore, all the pain,the lies.so she went from bar to bar drinking until they kicked her out.she stumbled her way to another bar whose name she can't recall.she sat down alone,drank alone and cried alone.

that is until a soft,yet mature voice interrupted her thoughts.and when she looked up she instantly recognised who it belonged to.it was kemal's P.A and her rival for kemal's affection, Asu.they didn't speak as they ordered more drinks and drank until the bartender told them the bar was closing,they also didn't speak when they got into Asu's car,the entire ride was silent.nor did they speak when they got into Asu's house,or when Asu showed her an unoccupied room with only a bed and a nightstand beside it.

when she turned,Asu was only centimeters away.she didn't realise they were so close.they didn't speak as they stared into each others eyes,as their faces slowly inched closer and closer to each other until their lips crashed together...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Nihan shakes her head at the memory,still very much embedded into her psyche.she turns to look at the sketch she was drawing,and she see's Asu's beautiful face smiling and her behind Asu smiling as well.it was the time they went to the park for a picnic, one of the many other things they have done together. she looks at her wrist again to the tattoo of infinity.maybe,somewhere along the line she did come to love kemal.but it wasn't forever or endless.she realises she didn't understand back then,but now Nihan finally understands how an endless love truly feels like... cause Asu makes her feel like that.

/p


End file.
